Lisbon's car
by wouldyoulikeacupoftea
Summary: Possible spoilers for 6x17, Based on a Tumblr post. Jane discovers something that Lisbon hoped that he wouldn't. Still don't own any part of The Mentalist


**Hey, I got this inspiration from tumblr, this post actually;-**

**mandyrosask-tumblr-com/post/82336052446/lisbons-car/**

**Hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

"Jane, it seems that I bought too much Chinese, You wanna join us." Pike said as he stood in front of Jane's couch. Jane opened one eye and peeked at Pike.

"Are you sure? Did Lisbon put you up to this?" he remarked.

"Nope, come on the rest of your team are there."

Jane glared at him, then decided to get up. He slowly got to his feet and stretched whilst letting out a big groan.

"Come on before they starting eating all the egg rolls."

"I'm coming." Jane replied as he followed Pike into the aquarium where the rest of the team were sitting.

Pike made his way round the table, kissed the top of Lisbon's head before sitting in the chair next to her. Jane placed himself between Cho and Abbott, but had a clear view of Lisbon.

Lisbon passed out the paper plates, whilst Cho poured out the beer into mugs. It seemed that all the disposable cups were used up throughout the day. No one seem to mind about that.

Foods was being shared quite easily. The conversation was kept quite light as no one wanted to think about the horrific death that a teen experienced from saving his friend from being dragged into the world of drugs and human trafficking.

Pike decided to change the subject to ask Lisbon,"Did they get that god awful car of yours fixed?"

"Yeah, just needed a new clutch." Lisbon replied.

"Well, I think you should scrap it, because it's crap." Pike smirked

"Excuse me, it's a classic!" Lisbon replied

Jane ear's pricked when he heard this. When did Lisbon get a classic car? She always called his Citroen a death trap. What made her buy one?

"It has broken down, more times that I can count since I met you. You need to get a new car or accept a company car. I can't have you break down in a bad neighbourhood in the middle of the night."

"It's fine, I can look after myself, you know."

"Yes honey."

Jane still couldn't believe it that Lisbon had an antique car. It went against everything that she was and what she normally liked. It couldn't have been Pike's influence because he seemed firm against it.

Fischer seemed to piped up and asked. "What kind of car is it?"

Lisbon answered "You know, one of those 50s looking cars." Jane saw that she was being evasive for some reason.

"Cool." Kim replied.

"Not cool, it's one of those stupid Citroen DS" Pike interrupted.

"Hey, I used to drive one of those. Best car, I owned" Jane said.

"I think I can believe that, I think. Lisbon's has nearly had it, it belongs on a scrap heap. Is that what happened to yours, Jane." Pike replied.

"Nah, I left it when I went on the run. Hopefully I can get it back after the FBI unfreezes my assets." Jane said in a wishful manner.

"Yeah, I hope you do Jane."

"Thanks, I'm interested in hearing more about Lisbon's car. What colour is it?" Jane noticed that Lisbon looked she was slightly panicking at this question. Interesting,

"It's just a car. It's ummm egg blue, has a vintage radio, quilted blue seats." Pike paused. "Oh yeah it still has California plates, I think they say 258 PCE."

Jane choked on his drink and spluttered.

"Are you okay buddy?" Pike asked concerned.

"That's my car!" Jane shouted when he recovered. Lisbon's face turned bright red.

"What!" Fischer, Wiley and Pike squeaked simultaneously.

"That's my car." Jane repeated and caught Lisbon's eyes.

"Yeah..." Lisbon replied shyly.

"Why do you have my car, Lisbon, you hated it." Jane asked softly.

"It was all I had left of you. Abbott broke your teacup, your couch went into evidence. I just couldn't have them take that away from me as well." Lisbon said truthfully. She got up and excused herself to the toilet, with the others reeling from the bombshell that was left.

Jane smiled. He still hasn't lost her yet. He could feel it. He just needed to man up and tell her his feelings at the right moment, which clearly wasn't now. But boy, did he want to see that little car again. Maybe he could convince her to let him drive her to lunch in it sometimes. Just like old times.

**THE END**


End file.
